New target's Only Chapter 5 and 6
by Fantasy33
Summary: I recently dealeted it but, heyitsKATE still needs it up, so I will only post these chapters.


5

My next class was dancing class, I was wearing a red tank top with black pants and red ballet shoes. The teacher was teaching the class how to dance with a guy the right way.

"Here is an example." she snapped her fingers and a guy walked in and started dancing with her.

I thought the guy looked hot, the girls were awing with glee, while the guys were jealous. When the dance was over the girls clapped and the boys clapped slowly.

"Now I want you to partner up in two's." I saw the girls were already partnering up.

I got up and walked a bit when suddenly, I guy grabbed my hand and I spun in his arms. He smiled at me and whispered in my ear that his name was Jack. I looked at him, his eyes were green like the forest leaves, his hair was short and black. When I spun out of his arms, my right hand was in his hand and my left was on his shoulder.

A song came on called Bring me to life by Evanescence.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb without a soul_

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and_

_Lead it back... home..._

He dipped me down and swung me to the left. Brought me back up and spun me out with my left hand extending out. Then spun back in with my arms wrapped around my chest and his hands wrapped around mine.

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

Then I spun out looking at him like a lion ready to pounce on his prey and ran. I jumped in the air, he lift me in the air by holding my stomach, while spinning a bit.

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breath into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

He brought me down while I was sliding down gently to the ground. When my feet touched the ground I was spun around in a circle.

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

He pulled me back as are hands were grabbing each others, and my other hand was on his shoulder while his was on my waist, we were doing the waltz with some circle-dancing involved.

_Bring me to life_

_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without a thought without a voice without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more_

_Bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_(Bring me to life)_

_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside_

_(Bring me to life)_

He dipped me over really slow as Evanescence was sing the last part long. When it was over, the class clapped while I heard some boys saying "Show off." Then the bell rang.

"Okay class, head into your locker rooms and I will see you tomorrow."

**

* * *

**As I was done changing and grabbed my backpack, I turned to my right and saw three girls with blonde hair. Two were on the sides holding the rope while one was in the middle jumping it and the song began.

_One, Two, Freddy is coming for you_

I ran out of the locker room as fast as I could and then the time slowed down in slow motion.

_Three, Four, Better lock your door._

No, no, no! I need to get to Jack before he does.

_Five, six, Grab a Crucifix_

I hear Freddy's dark laughter as I'm almost to the door.

_Seven, Eight, Going to stay up late_

My hand was barley touching the door, with my finger tips.

_Nine, Ten, Never sleep again._

I open the door and walked in to the boiler room. When I look behind me the door disappeared.

"Please be okay, Jack. Please be okay." I said while running down the hallway.

* * *

6

Jack looks and wonders where he is. "Lizzie? Are you here?" he yells.

He suddenly, sees a girl wearing a white dress dancing, gracefully, while walking. He looks as she pops her head out and blows him a kiss while moving her first finger. "Catch me if you can."

He follows her and hears the echo of her giggling. "I'm coming Lizzie, I'm going to find you." he says while smiling.

**

* * *

**I hear Jack's footsteps, I'm getting close. I keep running to the sound of his footsteps in twist and turns.

**

* * *

**He stopped when he saw a bed with Lizzie on it. She giggled. "You found me."

He smiled and jumped in the bed with her. She was on top of him kissing him all over.

"Jack!" He heard a voice. "Lizzie is that you?" He looked up and saw the girl smile wide and turned into Freddy.

He screamed he tried to get up, but there was a force pushing him down. "Time to play a little game."

**

* * *

**I ran into the room and saw him about to scrap Jack. "Jack wake up!" I yelled really loud to his ear drums and I saw him disappear.

I felt myself be shaken. "Lizzie wake up."

* * *

I woke up and saw Jack. "Jack, your okay." I hugged him.

He hugged me to. "Thanks for saving my life." He whispered in my ear.

We both let go. "Your welcome, hey would you like to join as a team and try to defeat Freddy?"

"Sure, I'll be there."

He looked at his watch and gasped. "I better get on the bus, or I'm going to be late. Bye, Lizzie." He yelled while running.

"Bye, Jack." I whispered while waving.

* * *

After school, I got off of the bus and walked inside my house. As I set my bag down Nancy came up to me.

"Did you get any team members?" she asked while I looked at her.

"Yep, I got two, Kathy and Jack. Did you?"

"Well, I only got one, John."

"So, when is the plan going into action?"

"Tomorrow night." she smiles.

* * *

I was wearing a black nightgown as I walked to my bed and laid my head. I Soon fell asleep.

* * *

I was sitting in a chair dining with Jack. We were having Steak with asparagus with little pieces of chicken. I dug my fork into my asparagus and gave it to him whole.

"I'm I didn't know asparagus taste, really, great." he said with his mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full mister." I started giggling.

As I was giggling I looked up and saw Freddy sitting in Jack's place. "This food looks good as you."

"Freddy, what are you doing here?" I said standing up with my hands on the table.

I realized I was wearing the same clothes as I wore on the stage. "You know that dress is my favorite."

Is he trying to smooch talk me? I felt a force push me down to the chair. "You know, about the phrase "Your Parents." what made you this way?"

"Good question, sit back and watch." He walked over to my chair and was right behind me.

**

* * *

** I saw cars following him into the shack. He ran inside and locked the door. "Come on out Fred. We knew you did it."

I saw mom get out of the car with the others. "Mom?" I tried to get up, but Freddy's hand was on my chest.

"Not yet, you'll miss it." I saw a guy lit some type of thing of fire and threw it in the shack and the place was on fire.

"Come out, Fred. Everyone is waiting." He opened the door and I saw him on fire.

* * *

I was back in the room with the dining table. My heart was racing and I was breathing in and out, hard.

"But, you took her to the so called "magical cave" and raped her when she was little." he looked at me and smiled.

He got close to my face and kissed me. "Your waking up." he whispered in my ear.

* * *

I woke up touching my lips. I can still feel his lips against mine.


End file.
